


Cool Down

by INMH



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation Fills (2019) [11]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: (i.e. Walk Away at the Beginning), (little bigger than a drabble but not very long), Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Secret Ending, Sexual Content, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-01-12 03:19:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18437936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH
Summary: Burke’s still pretty steamed about Rook failing to arrest Joseph.





	Cool Down

**Author's Note:**

> I did, like… Two of my Kink Month prompts for FC5 with an established Burke/Male!Deputy pairing, and I kinda want to do more. May do more after this.

Cameron was still pretty pissed about the arrest.  
  
Or lack thereof, Rook should say.  
  
He’d spent about three hours in the bathroom on the phone with his superiors, voice low enough that Rook couldn’t hear- in total he’d spent about five hours on the phone since they’d returned from the Eden’s Gate compound. When he finally emerged, he bypassed the bed and went into the living room. “Where are you going?” Rook asked.  
  
“Couch,” Cameron grunted.  
  
And that was a shame, because Rook had had particular decompression plans for the evening.  
  
_Very_ particular plans.  
  
Everyone dealt with stress in their own ways, and so Rook didn’t feel any particular shame in using sex to get over the terror of nearly being mobbed and murdered by a bunch of religious psychos. Well- it wasn’t _sex_ , since Cameron didn’t seem interested in getting into it. But damn if Rook was going to let that stop him. He pulled out the lube and went to town and didn’t bother keeping his mouth shut; if Cameron was so pissed and wanted privacy, he could go back to _his_ apartment instead of bunking in Rook’s for the night.  
  
Damn, but Rook had had some good plans. He’d figured Cameron was pissed off and hoped to bring him down a couple (or a dozen) notches. He’d been planning on breaking out the sex toys, maybe doing some fun things with his mouth, he was going to be _real_ nice that night, especially since he and Cameron hadn’t been together for a few weeks now-  
  
“ _Shit_ ,” Rook hissed, teeth clenched as his hips jerked spasmodically.  
  
“Seriously?”  
  
Cameron was standing in the doorway, arms crossed and eyes narrowed.  
  
“Well, you weren’t planning on taking care of it,” Rook panted, crossing his arms across his chest and raising an eyebrow at him.  
  
Cameron rolled his eyes. “Oh for fuck’s sake.”  
  
“Come and do something about it, if it bothers you so much.”  
  
“If I do, will you shut up and go to sleep?”  
  
“Yes,” Rook said simply, sweetly.  
  
“Fine, asshole.”  
  
Rook sighed as Cameron climbed into bed, settling in alongside him.  
  
_Much better._  
  
Grumpy sex was better than nothing.


End file.
